


dignified

by rnadoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anxiety, Falling In Love, Undecided Relationship(s), can be considered rin/maki i guess, rin is just really gay and loves maki, they arent together officially in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Rin is in deep.





	dignified

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking about rin hoshizora alot recently so why not :D

When she's around, you feel like you can't breathe. When she touches your shoulder lightly, you can feel her body heat being transferred to you. When she speaks, you feel as if no one could ever have such a beautiful voice, only an ethereal being could be as perfect as her. And you really believe that's what she is. An angel, the perfect human being that ever could exist.  
  
You could probably say that you like Maki Nishikino to some degree. Hell, you could even say that you're in love with her. You don't have an answer to when you started feeling this way. You can though, say with much confidence, that this is not strictly platonic.  
  
At home in the morning you find yourself staring in the mirror, picking out different hair accessories and laying them out on your vanity. "Which would Maki-chan like best? Would she like it better if I acted more like a girl? Looked more like a girl?" Most likely you'd end up not choosing any, for the fear of making yourself look foolish in front of her.  
  
At school during class, you find yourself day-dreaming about her. The way she plays piano with such precision, the way she composes beautiful lyrics in what seems like a split second.  
  
Her hair, her face, her waist, legs. Was this what love felt like? Any thought of her made your heart race. You've bitten down your nails just out of nervousness, knowing you'd have talk to her after school during practice.  
  
It was very possible that Maki was also in no way attracted to other women, strictly sticking to men and couldn't possibly even consider a woman as a partner. You had to accept the fact that this could be easily true.  
  
You feel if you even came out (or even that it got out that you were romantically attracted to a woman), that you'd be ridiculed. Ostracized by your peers, hearing things like "I knew all along," and "I told you so!"  
  
If this is what love makes you feel like, if it makes you feel such intense emotions like this, being scared of the outcome of such simple things, makes you want to change yourself like this, you don't know if you wanted to be in love. You're scared of what these feeling might make you do. You don't understand love and don't know if you ever will.


End file.
